Timeturner
by Miss Lily Rose Snape
Summary: Quinn has come back from the past.


**THE WORST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I WROTE IT IN 15 MINS! DON'T JUDGE!**

Quinn stumbled when she landed, bumping into the shelves of her cupboard which swayed and creaked dangerously under the assault. She threw the Time Turner away onto one of the shelves, not bothering to look where, and strode for the door. She quickly threw it open to escape the dusty cloying atmosphere.

She stepped out, slamming the door shut behind her, and promptly fell back onto the wall whilst quickly shelding her eyes from the sun before she burst into tears. They came thick and fast, streaming down her face, and she couldn't control them.

She had left her Will, left him for _good_, and now he was gone

She didn't know how long she stayed slumped there, only that when she had arrived it was close to three in the afternoon and Will's _bloody_ cuckoo clock would be chiming the hour soon enough, probably any second.

But it didn't.

Quinn tipped her head back against the wall, looking into the kitchen, but she couldn't see the stove from her position. She waited a little longer, but it still didn't ring out.

She was suddenly reminded the clock had never been bought, because they hadn't travelled to Las Vagas together in this world and bought the clock. There was no "Quinn and Will" in this world.

She stumbled towards the doorjamb, and when she got there, leaning against it heavily, she found that not only was the ridiculous clock gone but there was another one in its place. It was elegant, the face made from shining dark wood and the numbers silver Roman numerals. Will would have hated it. It must have been Terry's choice for a clock.

Quinn sighed, realising she needed to get out of the apartment, before she got caught.

But just as Quinn took a step in the direction of the front door she heard someone fumbling around in the main bedroom before calling out, "Is that you Will?"

Quinn couldn't see a way out of this so she did the only thing she could think of, "No, Mrs Schuester, its me, Quinn Fabray."

"Oh Quinn!" Mrs Schuester called out as she rushed down the hallway to Quinn herself, "How many times have I told you not to call me Mrs Schuester, call me Terry!"

"Of course, sorry Mrs—Terry"

"So Quinn, are you here to talk about giving me your baby?"

Quinn gasped as her hands went immediately to her stomache. Sarah hadn't been born yet. No, not Sarah, there is no Sarah here. Quinn's eyes watered as she realised that. Will and her no longer had a daughter. She now had a baby with Puck. Beth. Beth who would look nothing like Will, but so much like Puck.

Mrs Schuester caught her attention as she gripped her arm, "What's wrong Quinn? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, no, I just remembered I have to be somewhere, I just came over to tell you… to tell you…" Quinn stopped as she saw a picture of Will. She still remembered how much joy it had brought him when Sarah was born. He deserved Beth.

"You can have her." Quinn whispered.

"Are you serious?" Mrs Schuester replied.

Quinn sighed once again thinking of Will, "A girl really needs a good father," said as her eyes continued to water, "And the only way shes going to get that is if I give her to you." _To Will._

"You think Mr Schues going to be a good father don't you?" Quinn asked. She wasn't asking for herself, as she already knew he would be the most amazing father, she would be there for Beth just like he had been there for Sarah. She was asking to make sure Terry knew how incredible he was, how incredible he was going to be.

"I think he's going to be an amazing dad." Terry replied.

Quinn nodded, that was all she needed to hear.

Suddenly there were foot steps behind her, coming from the front door. She didn't turn, knowing it was him already, wondering how much it would hurt to see him and know he wasn't hers. She heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Will!" Terry called out surprised.

There was no doubt about it now, that was Will. Will Schuester the Soul mate of Quinn Schuester. No, Quinn Fabray now.

"Hey guys." He replied, and Quinn turned and her heart broke. There he was, in all his glory, Will Schuester, the love of her life and he didn't even know it.

Quinn could vagley hear Terry talking to Will about him being at the scrap yard. But she was hardly listening as all she could hear was her heart breaking.

"Ah Quinn, what are you doing here?" she heard Will ask pulling her from her heart crushing trance.

She opened her mouth slightly, unsure of what to say before Terry cut in, "Girl talk, we're exchanging pregnancy war stories."

Quinn just nodded along, knowing there was nothing else she could do.

"Oh thatss umm, nice, ha," Will replied looking slightly confused, "Well, when you have a sec could you meet me out in the garage Terr?"

Quinn saw the ways his eyes were weary as he spoke to her, as though he wasn't comfortable around her, as though he didn't know her. Because he didn't.

Quinn realised this was it. She needed to get out of here, her old home, before it hurt anymore.

"Oh, I was just leaving!" Quinn said as she stood, hoping to leave as quickly as possible.

But as she stood she got a wiff of Will's sent. He still used the after shave he used to.

She walked closer to him, almost in a trance.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, looking very confused.

Quinn just moved closer, and closer until her arms wrapped around him. And just for one moment Quinn was back with the Will she knew, and loved, and he was holding her. And they were together, and Sarah had already been put to bed. And everything was normal again.

But slowly she pulled back as she knew she had over longed her stay, this wasn't her Will, he belonged to Terry.

"Cya later Mr Schue." Quinn rushed out as she pulled away from him fully.

And with that she walked away, grabbing her jacket on the way, walking out the door of the tiny apartment she had once called home, away from the man she had grown to love, marry and raise a child with.

All the while, with a child inside of her.

A child she did not want.


End file.
